<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cross Brand Mixed Match Challenge by SwifteForeverAndAlways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798055">Cross Brand Mixed Match Challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways'>SwifteForeverAndAlways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mixed Match Challenge, relationships with the and sign are teams, romantic relationships are in the background</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:23:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwifteForeverAndAlways/pseuds/SwifteForeverAndAlways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A cross brand mixed match challenge that has the teams with one member from one brand, the other from another. First few chapters will be information, then comes the real fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Austin Theory &amp; Original Female Character, Baron Corbin &amp; Original Female Character, Daniel Bryan &amp; Tegan Nox, Jake Atlas &amp; Sonya Deville, Jake Atlas/Austin Theory, Pete Dunne &amp; Nikki Cross, R-Truth &amp; Carmella, Raul Mendoza &amp; Nia Jax, Raul Mendoza/Original Female Character, Ricochet | Prince Puma &amp; Kacy Catanzaro, Ricochet | Prince Puma/Kacy Catanzaro, Robert Roode &amp; Kairi Sane, Roman Reigns &amp; Ruby Riott, Seth Rollins &amp; Lacey Evans, Shane Thorne &amp; Rhea Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cross Brand Mixed Match Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/gifts">RiottBliss</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/gifts">Kingslayer-Angel (JooniesWinterFlower)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this has a list of all the teams and commentators. I’ll also list the commentators at the start of each match. Every match will have it’s own chapter. There are twelve teams, so a total of ten match chapters in addition to three ‘finding out teams’ chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Teams</b> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Raw-NXT</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Austin Dos Veces</li>
<ul>
<li>Austin Theory (Raw)</li>
<li>Austin Flynn (NXT)</li>
</ul>
<li>Irresistible Prestige</li>
<ul>
<li>Raul Mendoza (NXT)</li>
<li>Nia Jax (Raw)</li>
</ul>
<li>FlyingNinja </li>
<ul>
<li>Ricochet (Raw)</li>
<li>Kacy Catzanaro (NXT)</li>
</ul>
<li>AwesomeAussies</li>
<ul>
<li>Shane Thorne (Raw)</li>
<li>Rhea Ripley (NXT)</li>
</ul>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Raw-Smackdown</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>ClassyCrossfit</li>
<ul>
<li>Seth Rollins (Raw)</li>
<li>Lacey Evans (SD)</li>
</ul>
<li>EmoDog</li>
<ul>
<li>Roman Reigns (SD)</li>
<li>Ruby Riott  (Raw)</li>
</ul>
<li>FabulousTruth</li>
<ul>
<li>R-Truth (Raw)</li>
<li>Carmella (SD)</li>
</ul>
<li>GloriousPirate</li>
<ul>
<li>Robert Roode (SD)</li>
<li>Kairi Sane (Raw)</li>
</ul>
</ul>
<p>
  <b>Smackdown-NXT</b>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Mortal Enemies</li>
<ul>
<li>Baron Corbin (SD)</li>
<li>Violet Balor (NXT)</li>
</ul>
<li>Kane’s Kids</li>
<ul>
<li>Daniel Bryan (SD)</li>
<li>Tegan Nox (NXT)</li>
</ul>
<li>Pride Fighters</li>
<ul>
<li>Jake Atlas (NXT)</li>
<li>Sonya Deville (SD)</li>
</ul>
<li>CrossBruiser</li>
<ul>
<li>Pete Dunne (NXT)</li>
<li>Nikki Cross (SD)</li>
</ul>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Commentators</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Raw-NXT vs. Raw-NXT</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Tom Phillips</li>
<li>Byron Saxton</li>
<li>Mauro Ranallo</li>
<li>Beth Phoenix</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong>Raw-Smackdown vs. Raw-Smackdown</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Tom Phillips</li>
<li>Byron Saxton</li>
<li>Corey Graves</li>
<li>Micheal Cole</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong>Smackdown-NXT vs. Smackdown-NXT</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Mauro Ranallo</li>
<li>Beth Phoenix</li>
<li>Corey Graves</li>
<li>Micheal Cole</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <strong>Raw-NXT vs. Smackdown-NXT, Raw-NXT vs. Raw-Smackdown, Raw-Smackdown vs. Smackdown-NXT</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Tom Phillips</li>
<li>Mauro Ranallo</li>
<li>Micheal Cole</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Round One Matches</strong> </span>
</p>
<ul>
<li>Mortal Enemies vs. Glorious Pirate</li>
<li>ClassyCrossfit vs EmoDog</li>
<li>Kane’s Kids vs. Fabulous Truth</li>
<li>Pride Fighters vs. Flying Ninja</li>
<li>Irresistible Prestige vs. Austin Dos Veces</li>
<li>Awesome Aussies vs. CrossBruiser</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>